There's A New pRiNcEsS Girls!
by GrOuNdEd4LiFeNoMoRe
Summary: Rapunzel is now officially the tenth Disney princess in the franchise.But what happens when she meets the other Disney princesses? Lets just say the rules gotta change.And things are going to get a bit...tangled
1. To be a pRiNcEsS you have to be pretty

Hello!=D Well let me start by saying that i saw Tangled on the night that it opened and i imediatly FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! It was so beautiful and the songs were amazing:) It was like the old Disney that i knew and loved but with a new artistic style. So if you haven't seen the movie i recomend it! It is totally worth spending for:) I really think that Disney did a good job with this movie. I mean it surpassed Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Anyways enough with me gushing about the movie. Once the movie ended i thought about how diffrent Rapunzel was from the original Disney Princesses. And i couldn't help but think about what would happen if all the princesses met and what their reactions would be about her. So i searched through fanfiction hoping to see a fic about it but unfortunatly i didn't find one:( So then i thought, hey why dont i just write it myself? So here i am typing this story up about what i think would happen if the princesses met Rapunzel:) Well i hope you like this story and enjoy it:) The story takes place a couple of months right after the movie. **I dont own any Tangled characters **[unfotunatly:( ]** or any Disney princesses.** Enjoy!

"Come on Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled as she tugged on Eugene's shirt. Eugene, or Flynn Rider, chuckled as

he watched his restless wife rapidly trying to get him to finish. "Yo hold up a second Blondie. Looking this

good takes time." he said with a smirk. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and huffed. "Come on Eugene there's

no time for fooling around. We got to go!" she said as she began to stuff all of his things into his suitcase.

Eugene slightly frowned as he watched her throw his things carelessly into his bag. It didn't matter to him

that she was wrinkling his clothes. What really bothered him was the fact that she was so worried and

stressed out about it. After watching her quickly trying to stuff his things in his suitcase, a smirk made its

way to Eugene's lips. He looked at Rapunzel and smiled. "Ohh im so tired! My legs hurt! My arms are sore!

Aww the pain! Opps!" Eugene purposely fell on top of Rapunzel making her trip and fall on top of him. The

two newly married couple gazed into each others eyes, making Rapunzel blush. "Eugene! You did that on

purpose!" she said while giggling. Eugene faked a gasp. "Why, I would never fake something like that! I

was really tired and my feet were aching and I accidentally collapsed making you fall on top of me." he said

with a smirk. Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She pushed her hands trying to get up but Eugene pushed her back

down. " But the view is beautiful. So im not complaining." he said sincerely. Rapunzel stared deeply into

Eugene's eyes. Slowly they started to lean in. Soon they were inches apart from each other. And they…

"Ahem." Rapunzel and Eugene looked up only to find Rapunzel's parents at the door. "We hope we weren't

interrupting anything but ugh… the carriage is at the entrance." the queen said nervously. Rapunzel blushed.

"The carriage? Its here? Come on Eugene lets go!" she said as she jumped up and flew out the room.

Eugene stared at the door dumbstruck. He then sighed and got up. "She's crazy isn't she?" he looked up and

saw the king smiling. Eugene chuckled and grabbed his suitcase. "Yeah she is." he walked towards the door

and smiled at the two parents. "But im crazy too. Crazy about her."

* * *

Once at the carriage Rapunzel sat right next to Eugene, shuffling nervously in her seat. Every once in a

while Eugene would sneak glances at her, not wanting her to suspect that he was keeping an eye on her. He

was getting really nervous about her. He really didn't know what was making her so jumpy. "Hey Blondie,

what's making you so nervous?" he asked softly. Rapunzel jumped up and nervously looked at him.

"Nervous? Nervous? Whose nervous?" she yelled. Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Look, im not good at this

conversation…talk…thing but ugh… I really, really care about you and I just want you to tell me what's

making you so jumpy?" he asked softly. Rapunzel sighed and looked down. "I don't know Its just…" she

slowly looked at him and bit her lip. "What if they don't like me? What if im all wrong. What if im not the

kind of princess they want or expect." Eugene looked at her in shock. This is what she was worried about?

This is why she woke up in the morning, yelled at his ear, and ran around the castle for? He looked at her

and started to chuckle. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Eugene its not funny." she said a bit angry. Eugene bit

his lip trying to muffle his laughter but eventually he failed and he started to laugh loudly. Rapunzel

looked at him annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and laid her back on the seat waiting for

Eugene to shut up. Eugene continued to laugh until he noticed Rapunzel angrily glaring at him. He

immediately stopped laughing and cleared his throat. He turned to Rapunzel and gently held her hand.

Rapunzel turned her head to avoid eye contact with him. Eugene slightly flinched at her action. It hurt him a

bit. How could he be so careless? He gently turned her head towards his, making their eyes meet. "Im sorry.

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he said sincerely. Rapunzel looked at him and sighed. "Its okay. I was

overreacting." "No, you weren't. If this is why your scarred then I shouldn't be laughing. I should be

supporting you." he said as stroked her hand with his thumb. "Then why were you laughing?" she asked.

"Because well, I just don't think that it makes sense." "What?" "That you would be afraid that they wont

like you. Or accept you. Rapunzel you are beautiful, kind, generous, and you don't take anything for

granted. Your everything a princess should be. And more." he said. Rapunzel smiled wide and hugged him

tightly. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." she said happily. Eugene smiled. "And you know what else

you got that every princess needs?" "What?" she asked still hugging him tightly. "A charming handsome

prince by your side." he said while smirking. Rapunzel pulled away from the hug and jokingly slapped

Eugene's shoulder. "Oww." Eugene said as he rubbed his shoulder. Rapunzel gasped. "Ohh did I hit you

hard?" she asked worriedly. Eugene chuckled and smiled. "You see? There's that kind side of you."

Rapunzel smiled and kissed Eugene's cheek making him blush.

* * *

"Rapunzel we're here." Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked outside. She gasped as she saw a huge

beautiful castle right in front of them. Eugene was also impressed by the castle. Rapunzel jumped out of the

carriage and grabbed her suitcase. She ran off towards the entrance until a hand grabbed her. She turned

back and saw Eugene raising an eyebrow. She nervously giggled and scratched the back of her head.

"Relax. Got it." she said with a thumbs up. Eugene shook his head and smiled. They both walked hand and

hand to the entrance of the castle. He could hear her scattered breathing. Her heart beating rapidly. He

squeezed her hand as a sign of reassurance and support. Rapunzel smiled at him softly. They walked up to

the door and Rapunzel knocked on it. She then turned to Eugene. "Is my hair okay? How about my dress?

Or what about my shoes? Oh I knew I should have pick the white ones! They would have matched better."

she said. Eugene rolled his eyes playfully. "You look beautiful. Like a princess. Now cut it out or else

they'll think that your crazy or something." he said jokingly. Rapunzel frowned. "I swear Flynn once we

step into that castle I'll grab the nearest frying pan I can find and hit you with it. Don't think I wont just

because you're my husband." she said. Eugene shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Im the luckiest man alive

then." Rapunzel blushed. Suddenly the door slammed open making the two love birds snap back to reality.

"Oh why hello there. Come in, come in." a man wearing a suit said. Rapunzel and Eugene entered

cautiously. They were a bit freaked out by the sudden interruption. "Aww you must be Rapunzel yes?" the

man said as he approached them. Rapunzel smiled. "Yes. And this is my husband Fly- I mean Eugene." she

said as she held his hand. The man nodded and smiled at the two. "Nice to finally meet you. They

have been waiting for you and are truly excited to have you attend." Rapunzel smiled widely. "Well im

honored and just as excited to meet them. Now I'll just go get my bags and…." "No worries. I'll get them.

Now head up to your room. They will meet you there." "Okay then. Come on Eugene." Rapunzel said as

she reached out for him. "Oh im sorry but he can't go with you." he said as he started to carry the bags.

Rapunzel was slightly shocked. "Why?" "Well, he's a man. He needs to go to the men's room.

Where the prince's are." the man stated as if it was obvious. Rapunzel bit her lip and looked at Eugene. He

smiled. "Its okay brownie mix. Go ahead." he said. Rapunzel gave him a soft smile and started to walk up

the stairs. She then turned back to him. He gave her a reassuring wave and watched as she started to walk

back up. He sighed as she was gone from his sights. "So." Eugene said as he turned to the man. "Where's

this men's room you speak of?"

* * *

Rapunzel slowly made her way to a big door with a sign that read: "PRINCESSES ONLY!". She breathed

in deeply as she knocked on the door. Well, about to anyway. Just as she was about to bang her fist on the

door, it opened wide making her fall inside. The door than quickly closed shut making Rapunzel open her

eyes widely.

_"Oh…..My…GOD!" _

_"__Oh my god look at her! Its her!" _

_"I cant believe she made __it!" _

_"I've been waiting so long for this!" _

_"Yay we've got a new edition to our group!"_

_"Oh yeah!" _

"_I wonder if she's younger than me?" _

_"I wonder if she's older than me?" _

_"I wonder if she's just __like me!" _

_"EPPPPP!"_

Rapunzel frantically looked up and shield her ears from the squealing noise. She

looked closer and saw a group of girls around her age surrounding her. "Girls, girls. Geez calm down your

scarring her." a voice from the back said. The group of girls separated in order to make way for the voice. A

young woman with short black hair, a blue and yellow dress, and a red bow in her hair walked up to

Rapunzel. She gave her her hand and pulled her up gently. "Now sweetie, what's your name?" she asked

nicely. Rapunzel blinked and looked at her. She looked all around her and squinted her eyes. She then

turned back to the girl and opened her mouth to reply. But when she tried to speak nothing came out. The

nine girls crowded around her and started to speak. "Aww poor girl. She's overwhelmed." a girl with long

red hair in a pink puffy dress said. "In shock I bet. I mean I don't blame her. We attacked her like some

kind of animal." a dark skinned girl in a green dress said. "Yeah but even though I would still expect her to

at least utter a word or phrase or something." a girl with blonde hair in a blue dress huffed. "Girls! Be

quiet!" the girl with the black hair said. "Im so sorry but its been so long since we had a new princess join

our group." she said with a smile. A scoff was heard in the cluttered group. "And what am I? Chopped

liver?" the dark skinned girl said annoyed. The girl with black hair rolled her eyes and ignored her. "Well

since you are a bit shaken up, we will introduce ourselves. Would that be better?" she asked. Rapunzel

nodded her head and bit her lip. She felt so stupid. She couldn't even say her name! "Okay then I am Snow

White. The first princess to ever be created and the one who started this all!" she said as she stood up and

struck her signature pose. Rapunzel blinked and giggled slightly. Snow white gave her look. Rapunzel

immediately stopped laughing and realized that they were not joking. "Im Cinderella the beauty with the

legendary glass slipper and the second princess to be apart of this." a young woman with a blonde bun and

blue dress said with a very devilish looking smile while posing. Rapunzel could swear that she saw Snow

White glaring at Cinderella, but when she looked to make sure, she still had a smile. "I am Aurora the third

princess." a girl with lovely blonde locks in a pink dress said as she yawned. Suddenly a girl with long red

hair in a pink dress jumped in front of Rapunzel making her jump slightly. "And im Ariel, not your normal

type of princess cause im a mermaid, but still I am the forth princess to be apart of this wonderful, beautiful,

program." she said as she smiled sweetly at Rapunzel. "And im Belle. The fifth princess. And yes Belle

does mean beauty." a girl with brown hair in a yellow dress said. Rapunzel nervously shuffled in her seat.

"Im Jasmine the sixth princess and boy im just happy to be able to get away from my palace for a while."

she said as she smiled. "I am Pocahontas, my father is the chief of my tribe and so yes." she looked at

Cinderella and sneered. "I _am _a princess. The seventh to be exact." Rapunzel bit her lip. There seemed to be

a little tension between some of the princesses. "Im Mulan and although im technically not a princess, the

great empower of China has honored me by saying that I am so Im now the eighth princess. And I am

honored to be so." Mulan said with a little bow. Rapunzel could hear a bit of snickering from the first line

of princesses. She wondered why. "And I am Tiana, kissed a frog prince who thought I was a princess thus

turning me into a frog but in the end was turned back to normal, and so now I am the ninth princess." she

said as she smiled. Rapunzel clapped in delight as the nine princesses bowed. "And now." Snow White said

as she walked towards Rapunzel. "You're the newest tenth princess in our group. Aren't you just so

happy?" she asked with a smile. Rapunzel stood up and smiled wide. "Happy? Im ecstatic! I can't believe

this!" she said as she hopped up and down. "Oh isn't this exciting? Getting a new member always makes me

happy! Yay!" Ariel said as she joined Rapunzel in the jumping. The two giddy girls jumped up and down

while giggling. Suddenly they were interrupted by a loud snap. The two girls stopped jumping and turned to

see that it was Snow White who snapped her fingers. "Okay girls enough with the jumping feast. First we

need to do what we always do to our princess guests." Snow White said. Ariel nodded and walked away

from Rapunzel and stood next to Tiana. Rapunzel could see that Ariel and Tiana exchanged nervous glances

at each other. That made her nervous. "Examination time girls." Snow White said with a smirk. Suddenly

Rapunzel was tackled to the floor, each Princess grabbing her and taking her to what looked like a

bathroom. Rapunzel nervously tried not to scream but in reality who wouldn't? I mean she just met these

girls and they were kidnapping her practically. This frightened her. She didn't know what was going on.

She's only met a few people so far after being locked up in her tower for eighteen years. Trust was a hard

thing. Rapunzel was thrown and held down on a stool. The nine princess's crowded around her but only

made space for her to see her reflection in the mirror. Rapunzel gulped as she watched the princesses circle

around her. "Okay since I am the first princess, I of course go first." Snow White said. "Ohh what a

shocker." Tiana exclaimed sarcastically. Snow White glared at her but continued to circle around

Rapunzel. "Okay well let me see. Oh my goodness!" Snow White yelled. "Look at your hair!" she said as

she held a lock of Rapunzel's hair. "Oh you like it?" Rapunzel asked while smiling. Snow White gave her a

face. "Like it? Ha! Sweetie I like brooms too but you don't see me wear it on top of my head." she said as

flicked her hair away as if it were trash. Rapunzel couldn't reply. That was quite a shock. And it hurt too. "I

mean eww. Who cut it? A horse? A bird? The three blind mice?" she asked disgusted. Rapunzel gulped.

"My husband." she said. The princesses gasped. "Your husband?" Aurora exclaimed horrified. "Eww!

Eww she let her husband cut her hair!" Belle exclaimed while clasping her hands in her face. "Yuck no

wonder. Look at this. Split ends!" Cinderella said as she pulled a strand of Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel bit her

lip. She felt tears starting to form. "Oh my gosh look at her face!" Jasmine said as she pocked her cheek.

"What are those? Ants?" Mulan said as she walked away from Rapunzel disgusted. "Eww ants? Then that

means that she doesn't wash her face! Eww!" Aurora said as she fluttered her hands around. "Poor girl. She

must stink. Probably has hobos for parents. Kingdom must stink too." Cinderella said as she pinched her

nose pretending as if she smelt something terrible. "Their not ants. Their freckles." Rapunzel said as she

felt her tears starting to fall. "Girls stop it your making her cry." Tiana said annoyed of her friends careless

actions. "Yeah. Were supposed to get her to laugh or smile. Not cry." Ariel said angrily. Snow White turned

back to the two. "Shut up. If you don't want to join in fine. But it's a princess tradition. If you don't do it

then your not a real princess." Snow White hissed. Ariel and Tiana frowned. They then looked back at

Rapunzel and sighed. "Umm…. Her…. Dress is….. So last Tuesday." Tiana said sadly. "Yeah and her

shoes… are…. Yuck." Ariel said as she looked down. Rapunzel bit her lip. Suddenly she couldn't take it.

All the laughing, and teasing from the other girls was nothing that she expected. It hurt her. Was her hair

really that bad? Did Eugene really cut it as terrible as they said? Did she really stink? Was her dress and

shoes not princessy enough? How could she be so stupid? Walking around these past few days as if her hair

was pretty and her dress and shoes were the most loveliest in the world? The people of the kingdom

probably thought she was a joke. Her parents. And worst of all….Eugene. "So what about that husband of

yours? What is he? Prince of the north kingdom? Prince of the west Kingdom? Prince of the…" "Thief. He

was a thief." Rapunzel chocked out. She tried to stay strong. Tried to show them that she was strong and

could not be easily hurt. But her fortress of strength was collapsing. And she knew all too well that it would

soon fade completely. "Thief? You married a thief?" Belle cried out. "What, you got a problem with

thieves? I married one too remember?" Jasmine said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah but

Jassy, yours had a magic genie and pretended to be a prince. Besides he only stole the things that he needed

in order to survive. That's alright." Aurora said. "Yeah her husband is probably one of those real thieves.

Thieves are terrible husbands." Pocahontas said. "What do you expect? With her appearance

she'd be lucky to marry a thief." Cinderella said. "I bet he wasn't even given a choice. It was either marry

her or be hanged." Snow White said as all the princesses laughed except for Tiana and Ariel. Snow White

noticed this and glared at them. Both princesses nervously started to laugh fearing the princess in front of

them. And that's when she couldn't take it anymore. Rapunzel got up from the stool and ran out quickly

from the room. She ran and slammed the door shut. She ran faster and faster, looking back each time fearing

if they were following her. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She rolled down the staircase and plummeted

painfully down. She groaned as she looked up. No one was looking. Thank goodness. It would make her

look even more stupider. If that was even possible. Rapunzel stood up and dusted her dress. She rubbed her

head and wiped her tears. So far this day was truly not what she expected. Nor wanted.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!:)


	2. AuthorNote&How the pRiNcEsS mayhem began

Hey guys! Well I wrote this note for two reasons. One I would like to thank you all for all of your reviews, opinions, and tips on how to improve this fic and my writing and also I would like to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy holidays=D And also I wrote this because I would like to apologize for taking so long on updating and also to clear up some issues and question. Well the reason of my tardiness is because im having some trouble writing the next chap because of one embarrassing reason: I don't know all the names of all the Disney princes:) I know almost all of them except for Pocahontas, Mulan, and Snow White. I tried to search it but for some odd reason its only gives me the names of some. So if you guys can so kindly tell me what their names are I would really appreciate it and it would help me update the chap faster:) Anyways, another reason why I have written this is because I've got a lot of reviews in which some people weren't happy of the way that some princesses were acting. Im sorry if I have offended any of you or made you think that I am trying to insult Disney or make fun of any princess because that is not true. I love ALL Disney princesses and know a lot about each of them. I am, as you can say, a Disney Freak and in no way would want to insult or offend Disney. The reason why I have all the princesses acting all mean and bratty and out of character is because…..I have a reason for it=D Its all part of the story. I was actually planning on writing this fic with all the princesses acting nice and sweet towards Rapunzel but I decided against it once I felt that it was boring and didn't really interest me in writing it. And then I thought "Hey, why not make the princesses act way different then the way that people actually think they act?" And so this idea was born:) Although, I was a bit hesitant in writing this because well, I knew that something like this would happen. But then again aren't writers suppose to take risk? I mean not everyone can like what you do. And I completely understand that:) So again I apologize if I made you think that I had something against the princesses and I hope that all your questions or issues have been resolved.=D But before I end this long and boring note, please if you know their names write it down in your review or send me a message with the Disney princes names on it. I would really appreciate it and if you do…. Pascal will give you a hug! Yay! Thank you all for reading this note and I am sorry if you thought this was a chap:) Again Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!=D But as another apology for not updating in a long time and keeping you all waiting, here is a little short story or chap or whatever you want to call it about how this all happened and how Rapunzel and Flynn got invited to go to the castle to meet the other Princesses and Princes:) Just so you know I DON'T OWN TANGLED. Enjoy!=D

Flynn sat down in a comfy couch in front of the royal fireplace. That's right, royal. Life at the palace was good.

He had as many meals a day as he wanted and they were all warm too. He had a big comfy bed to sleep in that always had clean sheets. He was no longer a wanted criminal in the kingdom and could walk out the door without fears of being captured, shot, and hanged. And he also…

"Eugene?"

He smiled. He also had a beautiful wife by his side.

"Eugene! Oh I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rapunzel said as she walked towards him. Flynn smiled. " Well im right here Blondie. What? Missed me already?" he asked with a smirk. Rapunzel giggled. "Honestly, yes. I have actually." She said as she leaned down and gently kissed Flynn.

Flynn smiled and patted the space nest to him, giving her a place to sit. "So Blondie, what have you been doing today?" he asked. Rapunzel looked at Flynn and sighed. "Oh nothing. Just the usual."

"Princess lessons."

They both said at the same time. "Never ending huh Rapunzel?" Flynn asked. Rapunzel nodded and leaned on Flynn's shoulder. He stroked her hair and smiled to himself. It was times like this when he felt like everything was perfect. Like he was never a thief and she wasn't a princess and they were just a normal accepted couple in the kingdom.

"Yeah but at least these lessons aren't a waste. I mean im going to have to apply them every where I go. Sure not now since I haven't gotten the chance to attend anything, but soon enough. Im sure one of these days something big will happen. I've got this feeling." she said as she closed her eyes.

Flynn continued to stroke her hair and lightly kissed her forehead. "Feeling huh." he muttered softly. "Uh huh." she replied.

"Well then I also I've got a feeling. A feeling that…someone is going to visit you today. Right now." he said.

Rapunzel opened her eyes and looked up at him, still leaning on his shoulder. "Really? From who?" she asked curiously. Flynn smiled. "From… the tickle monster!" and with that Flynn tickled her, making Rapunzel holler with laughter. "Eugene stop! Eugene! Eugene stop tickling me! Its not funny!" she said as she laughed. But Flynn ignored her plead and continued to tickle her.

"Then if its not funny why are you laughing?" he asked as he smiled wider. He loved attacking Rapunzel with tickles. He always did it to mess around with her. And she, guiltily, loved it too.

"Because…Haha…your…Ha….making me!" she said laughing all the while. Rapunzel soon started to kick her feet due to Flynn's nonstop tickle fest. She kicked repeatedly and accidentally kicked Flynn.

"Oww!" he yelped as he let Rapunzel go. Rapunzel gasped and worriedly moved towards Flynn. "Oh my gosh Eugene I am soooooo sorry!" Rapunzel said as she bit her lip.

"Owww!" Flynn groaned as he hid his face.

"Eugene! Im so sorry. Please forgive me." She said as she felt tears build up. She was so stupid! Why did she have to kick? Why did he have to tickle her? Why does she have to have big feet?

"Eugene is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked sadly. Eugene stopped groaning and squirming but continued to hide his face. He lifted one hand up, covering his face with the other, and held up one finger. Rapunzel nodded her head.

"Okay one thing. What is it?" she asked.

There was moment of silence. Nothing but the sound of the flames in the fire place could be heard. Then suddenly Flynn uncovered his face and surprisingly tackled Rapunzel on the floor. Rapunzel nervously shook and looked at Flynn.

"Eu-Eugene? What are you…." "You owe me." Flynn said as he flashed her a smirk. Rapunzel caught his smirk and started to relax. Maybe he wasn't as hurt or mad at her as he led to be.

"And what exactly do I owe you?" she asked as she herself started to smile. Flynn lifted his head away from Rapunzel as if to think. He then looked back down at her and leaned his head closer to hers. "You…..have to kiss me. Right here." he said as he pointed to his lips. Rapunzel giggled at his silliness. "Im sorry sir but I can't kiss you." She then lifted up her hand and pointed to her finger. "Im married." she said.

Flynn raised his eyebrow playfully and chuckled. "Oh but I bet your husband wouldn't mind. I am Flynn Rider of course." he said with a heroic voice. Rapunzel giggled. "Well im sorry Mr. Flynn Rider but I love my husband very much. And I wouldn't kiss anybody else but him." she said.

Flynn looked at her and breathed in. "Not even if some pretty boy prince with money, a family, and a good reputation came along and asked you to kiss him?" he asked with a hint of sadness.

He started to back away and let go of Rapunzel. But she held onto him tightly and gently brought his face to hers. "Not even if the richest, most handsomest prince in the universe came and asked me to go on this fairy tale journey with him. I will never go because my love is my husband. And words can't even describe how much I love him." she said as she put Flynn's hand on her heart.

Flynn closed his eyes and felt Rapunzel's heart beat. It was as if her heart beats were explaining to him how much she loves and cares about him. It made him feel good. It made him feel wanted and loved and secured. With her, he felt like he belonged.

"Well….he's a very lucky man." he said sincerely. "Yes. But im a very lucky girl." she said as she stared deeply into his eyes.

The couple then gently leaned in and kissed passionately. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck as he stroked her hair. The couple both happily enjoyed this lovely passionate moment. Mainly because they love each other and they unfortunately barely have any time alone with each other. Its all was because of Rapunzel's princess lessons which were everyday and almost took up the whole day And also whenever they had time alone they unfortunately always got interrupted. Like now.

"Rider!" Flynn and Rapunzel broke apart and saw the captain of the guards glaring at them. Well, mostly Flynn.

"Umm…." Flynn and Rapunzel stood up, both blushing madly. Flynn scratched his head and cleared his throat. "Uh hey….uh…..captain. Long time no see?" he asked. The captain growled and turned towards Rapunzel. He gave her a big smile and bowed. "Your majesty…."

"Rapunzel. You can call me Rapunzel if you like." Rapunzel said as she smiled at the captain. The captain nodded and smiled. "Uh right. Rapunzel. Anyways, I have come with a message sent by a very important destination. It is addressed to you and your…" the captain looked towards Flynn and frowned.

"Husband." the captain said as if it were poison. Flynn smiled and gave the captain a wink. The captain growled and handed the envelope gently to Rapunzel. "Thank you captain. You may go now if you like." Rapunzel said as she gave the letter to Flynn. The captain smiled. "Thank you Prin-I mean Rapunzel." and with that the captain bowed and left the room.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn and blushed. "Umm….do you think we should open the letter?" she asked as she tried to keep the thought of their little moment away from her mind. Flynn blushed too. "Uh yes. If its as important as the captain said then we should."

Flynn ripped up the envelope carelessly, making tiny bits and pieces of it fall on the carpeted floor. "Okay well….it's a letter and it says: Hello Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. We are so excited to have you join our group and be apart of the Disney prince and princesses. Disney? What the heck is Disney?" Eugene asked as he put the letter down. Rapunzel shrugged. "I have no idea. Is there more?" she asked. Eugene lifted the letter back up and scanned through it.

"Yep. Its says: In your honor we would like to give you a proper welcome in a grand celebration. It will take place on Monday and will last through Sunday. Oh we do hope you will be able to attend for we are more than excited to get to meet you both. Congrats and welcome to our Disney family. Love the nine princesses and prince. Again, What is Disney?" Eugene asked as he frowned. But Rapunzel was no longer paying attention to Flynn's ranting.

"Celebration? For us? In another kingdom filled with other princesses for a whole week? Oh my gosh! You see! I told you I had a feeling that something was going to happen! Flynn we have to go!" Rapunzel said as she excitedly walked around.

"Wait what? But Blondie, we don't even know who these so-called princesses are." he said as he followed her. "But Eugene of course we know who they are. Their Disney princesses. And I bet that they are wonderful and beautiful people that just really want to meet and get to know us. And I want to get to know them too." Rapunzel said as she looked at Flynn dreamily.

" But Rapunzel that's the whole point. We don't even know what Disney is!" Flynn said as he grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders. Rapunzel looked at him and smiled. "And that is exactly why we have to go!" She said.

Flynn sighed as he let her go. "I don't know Rapunzel." "Please? Pretty please? Come on Eugene you know you want to go." she said as she poked Flynn's cheek. Flynn shook his head. " Sure Rapunzel it would be fun but…"

"Fine. You leave me no choice….here comes the smolder." she said as she walked closer to Flynn. Flynn's eyes opened wide as he heard what she said. The smolder? That was his thing. The thing that he used on her the moment they met but sadly didn't work. But after that encounter with the famouse smolder, she decided to use it herself. And on him. And frankly, she was really good at the smolder. Too good.

As Rapunzel gave Flynn the smolder, he tried hard not to be persuaded by it. But seriously, if you could only see Rapunzel do it, you'd understand his dilemma. "Ahh! I can't take it no more! Okay you win, you win! We'll go to wherever this Disney princess castle festival thing is just as long as you stop with the smolder! I just can't take it!" Flynn said.

Rapunzel giggled and bounced up and down. "Yes! Thank you Eugene! Thank you so much!" she said. Flynn smiled. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Blondie." he said. Rapunzel smiled widely and kissed Flynn. "I love you." she said as she hugged him. Flynn smiled softly and held her tightly. "Love you too Brownie mix."

Hope you enjoyed it:)This isn't really a chap but like I said the second chapter is taking me longer than I thought but no worries. After I receive the names of the princes I'll update quicker so please send me the names if you know them. Remember Pascal will give you a hug if you do=D Anyways thank you for reviewing and I wish you all the best for the holidays=D


	3. To be a pRiNcEsS you aren't an ugly duck

Ta Da! Yes its finally here! The long awaited next chapter that has been taking me ridiculosly long to make:) I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. I really didn't think it would take me a month to update. My excuses are always the same: I didnt have time and I had trouble writing it. Useless i know. But as an apology the next chap will be up this same week or so. I promise it will not take me another month to update:) As of now i promise to update as soon as I can. But on the bright side each chapter is as long as i can make it and it always includes something special in the story:D Now before I start i would like to give you all the hugest of thank you's ever possible for revewing and putting this story in your alert list. I can't tell you how happy i get whenever I see a new review:) Also i would like to take a few minutes (or seconds) to answer some questions that I have recived in some reviews:)

melodyfireprincess: Thank you so much for reviewing. I love the fact that you give me advice and write what you dont understand and what you love. About the reason why Eugene calls Rapunzel Blondie even though she is a brunette now, I belive that no matter what color of hair Rapunzel has she will always be Blondie to Eugene since ever since they first met he has called her that. So its like a cute pet name for her that will always be an inside thing between them. Also about the princesses that I included in the story, I searched up a bunch of websites and even browsed through the Disney store website and found that Mulan, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana, and Snow White are the official Disney princesses. Plus Rapunzel. I was going to put Gissle in it but as it turns out she _was_ suppose to be an official Disney princess but Disney turned it down once they found out that they had to pay actress Amy Adams, who plays her in the movie, for her likeness. And Eilonwy is also not an official Disney princess for some unknown reason. But besides that i'm so happy that you like the name Brownie Mix:) I was thinking of another name that Eugene could call Rapunzel that will match her current hair color. I was thinking about Brownie but it didnt sound as cacthy or cute as Blondie but then after several attempts of making a cute name for her, Brownie Mix popped into my head and I found it so cute that I just had to put it:D Thanks so much for reviewing and reading and I will try my best to fix any errors that I have also noticed in this story:D

cat: Thanks so much for reviewing and reading and I will take your advice on using the Beta Reader. Sorry if my grammer at times suck:) Thanks again!:D

dgraymanfan 200: I am so glad to you like this story:) Thanks for asking me when I was going to update. I m so glad that you care about this story cause I worked really hard on it and am having a blast too:D Oh and just so you know...Yes! You do indeed get a hug from the one and only Pascal!:D

Infact, you ALL get a hug from Pascal for being such awesome readers and reviewers!

Oh! But just one! Pascal needs his beauty sleep:)

Oh and sadly... I DONT own Tangled.

Although, I think Pascal and I might make a deal:)

Enjoy!

Eugene tugged the heavy suitcase all the way to the top of the stairs. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He hated to admit it but ever since he quit his criminal lifestyle and put it all in the past to instead stay at the castle with Rapunzel, he has become out of shape. He silently swore that once this trip was over and done with he would return to the castle and start working out with the king or something. He needed to sharpen up if he was going to carry the title as king of Corona, which some day he would.

Maybe.

After several struggles, huffs, and sighs, Eugene finally made it to his room.

Well technically it wasn't his room. It was the prince's room.

He really didn't want to go up to his room just yet. He wanted to wait for Rapunzel and check to see if she was okay.

But the Butler, whose name was unknown, refused his wish and demanded that he go up to his room and be introduced to his roommates for the week. As for his offer to carry the bags for them, that only meant Rapunzel. So Eugene had to carry his suitcases all by himself.

What Eugene really wanted to do was throw the suitcases at the butler's face and tell him that if he wanted to wait and make sure that his love was okay he would do it without his consent. But what he ended up doing was what he didn't want to do in the first place.

With a roll of his eyes Eugene trailed upstairs with the heavy suitcases reminding himself that he was only here to make Rapunzel happy. That was more than enough to convince him to follow orders and stay out of trouble.

For now.

* * *

Eugene dropped his bags in relief when he made it to the door of his room. He scratched his head and knocked on the door. He waited patiently, his body straight with his hands to his sides. One of the many tips he received from his lessons that the king and queen insisted on.

But after waiting for more than 2 minutes, Eugene lost his patience and knocked again. This time he waited with a less presentable position.

But as more seconds and minutes passed, Eugene frowned and knocked loudly multiple times. He repeatedly knocked non-stop and waited for the suppose "prince's of jerk town" to open.

Unfortunately his anger and loss of patience got the better of him, as he did not notice the doorknob being twisted and the door opening slightly.

The door then opened wide and out came a man with a happy large smile.

Eugene didn't notice.

The poor man never saw it coming as Eugene punched his smile right out of his face in his attempt to knock on the door once more.

The man yelled in pain as he fell to the floor clutching his nose. Eugene stood there frozen in shock at what just occurred. He watched, as the man who he accidentally punched screeched in agony as he held his nose. Eugene gulped and kneeled down next to him.

"Oh gosh man… I'm so sorry I didn't know that…."

But before he could finish a loud booming of yells and laughter caught his attention. A group of men appeared where Eugene and the wounded man on the floor were.

"Hey guys look it's the newbie!" one of the men in the group yelled.

They all rushed towards Eugene with big smiles. "Hey man nice to meet you Im Aladdin!" one of them said as they held their hand out.

Eugene gave a confused look as he hesitantly shook the hand of Aladdin. Aladdin smiled at Eugene, looked down, and grimaced.

"Hey what happened here?" he said as he pointed at the man squirming and whimpering on the floor.

"I umm…. Accidentally…" Eugene said as he awkwardly tried to find a way to explain the situation.

Aladdin bit his lip and shook his head.

"Hey prince. Come on Prince get up, your creeping the new guy out. That's not the impression we want to make." Aladdin said as he helped the man up.

Prince glared at Aladdin. "Im in pain! Can you not see that?" Prince asked irritated.

"Dude….we can all see that." Another man said as he pulled away from the group.

Prince growled and rubbed his wound. The man turned to Eugene.

"Hey I'm Eric, It's very nice to finally meet you uhmm…"

"Eu-Flynn! Im sorry I mean Flynn. Flynn Rider." Eugene said as Eric nodded.

He didn't really know these people. And he didn't really trust them either. So why should he give them his name? His real one. So they could make fun of him? Nah. No thank you. Flynn Rider was better. Plus if he did tell them that his name is Eugene, they'd call him that. And the only person in the whole world that he allows to call him that is Rapunzel. When she says it, it makes him want to hug her and never let go. If they start saying it, he would punch their noses. Like he did to Prince. Except that was accidental.

"Come Flynn, we would like to introduce ourselves." Eric said as he led Eugene inside the room.

Once he did, Eric led him to each man introducing him to them. Each prince was different than Eugene thought they would be.

Well all except for two guys named Prince and Prince Charming. That he expected.

"Its is so nice to meet you." One of the prince's named Naveen said.

Eugene gave a small smile and nodded. "Well its nice to be here."

The prince's smiled. Just when Eugene thought that the meeting wasn't so painful after all, the air got awkward and tense again.

Aladdin returned with Prince whose nose was covered with a giant pink band-aid.

Eugene bit his lip to keep his laughter from escaping. But just when he felt like he was about to explode, the other prince's started cracking up.

"Hey prince! Looking good!" Philip said as he laughed.

"Oh yes. The pink band-aid is the right touch for your ensemble." Naveen chuckled.

"If I may say sir, pink is not your color." John replied with a snicker.

Prince growled and crossed his arms over his chest in anger. He then turned to Eugene and glared.

Eugene noticed and stopped laughing.

Prince huffed and walked away angrily.

Eugene arched an eyebrow confused. He did know that they were all joking right?

Naveen noticed Eugene's troublesome look and patted him on the back as he chuckled.

"Hey don't worry. He's just a little steamed. Nothing to worry about." he said.

Eugene smiled slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets.

He hoped that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

Rapunzel ran around the halls of the castle. Her tears bleared her vision but she refused to stop. She needed to go somewhere. Anywhere but up there with those….those…. Princesses.

She shook her head and continued to run faster. How embarrassing. She couldn't even come up with an insult for them. She was stupid.

After running for about five minutes, she found the ladies restroom. She bolted inside making sure no one was behind her.

Once inside she locked the door and collapsed on the floor. She cried as she held her knees to her face.

She didn't mind the tears staining her face or her dress. All she wanted to do was disappear completely. She wished that she had listened to Eugene when he said that he thought it wasn't a good idea to attend. If she did then she wouldn't have been in this predicament. She would have been at home, painting her walls with pictures of Eugene. Pascal resting on her shoulder, purring and smiling. And then, when she would get tired, she would look out her window and see Eugene bickering with Maximas.

She giggled, replaying it in her head. She sat silently for a few minutes. She looked down and stared at her hands. As if they would tell her what to do.

Unfortunately they can't.

More tears fell in perfect streams down her checks. Her eyes no longer their beautiful green color, but instead a grayish green mixed with red from the tiredness of her eyes.

She felt like a character from one of the three books that she had in her tower. Its was called the ugly duckling.

Which explains her liking of ducks.

In the book there was a duckling who was born looking a bit different than the rest of the ducklings that age. His feathers were all puffed up and his eyes were too big. His body was small and his feet were huge. He was made fun of by all the other ducklings. Was always the outcast. The different one. The lonely one.

In the end the duckling's life didn't change. He was still made fun of. Was never liked. Never made friends.

She asked Mother Gothel why the book ended like that. Why the duckling didn't have a happy ending.

Gothel frowned and simply told Rapunzel why.

Because it was ugly.

She also remembered that at the end of the book, It looked like pages were ripped off . Like there was more to it but the pages were gone.

She asked Mother Gothel since it seemed like she always had an answer.

She said that there _was_ more to it. That she ripped the pages out of the book because she thought they were harsh and it would be too much for her.

When she asked her to tell what the final pages of the book said for her sixth birthday, she told her with a smile:

The ugly duckling grows old, dies alone, and never falls in love.

The end.

She wished she had never asked.

She, Rapunzel, was the ugly duckling.

And she knew that that was all she would ever be.

* * *

Eugene left his room laughing and smiling.

He couldn't believe that he was saying this but, the Princes were actually cool. Well all except Prince. Even though he didn't mess with him or anything, Eugene could tell that Prince didn't like him. But he wasn't going to worry about that anymore. What he was mostly worried about was Rapunzel.

Well actually it wasn't worry.

Its was more like...curiosity to what her day was like.

And also it was the fact that he missed her.

A lot.

He walked downstairs heading towards the bathroom before he meets Rapunzel. He needed to freshen up and check if he looked okay.

And practice his smolder.

Incase he needs to use it.

But before he opened the door, he heard a voice.

He heard the sound of someone singing. But it sounded choked up as if the person was crying. And it was coming from the ladies restroom.

Cautiously Eugene looked around to see If anyone was around him. He then gently and quietly put his ear on the door and listened carefully.

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design.

Save what has been lost.

Bring back what once was mine.

What once was…mine.

Eugene bit his lip. He knew exactly who that was. And he wished it wasn't that person.

He knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply.

Nothing.

He sighed and knocked again. This time he spoke.

"Rapunzel. Are you okay? Its me. Eugene." he said.

Rapunzel gasped and shut her eyes closed.

She didn't want him to see her like this. He didn't want him to get angry and taunt her saying that he was right and she should have listened.

"Rapunzel? Hey Blondie is something wrong? Want to talk about it?" Eugene asked concerned.

He didn't know what was going on. He was completely and utterly lost. And he hated it.

After a moment of silence, Eugene was about to give up and enter the room himself.

But before he could even touch the knob, she spoke.

"Go away." She said softly yet audible.

Eugene frowned confused.

"What?" he asked.

Rapunzel took in a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly.

"I said go away. Go away Eugene! I don't want to see you!" she said as she clenched her hands into fists.

Why was she saying that to him? He didn't deserve this. He was trying to help. And all she was doing was yelling and ignoring him. She hated herself. She was ugly, stupid, and rude.

"But…" Eugene said shocked.

"No Eugene leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you!" she said as she started to cry again.

Eugene gulped and stood there standing quietly.

She didn't want to talk to him.

She wanted him to leave.

Did he do something to hurt her?

Did he say something that made her sad?

"Okay." Eugene heard himself say.

Okay? Was he just going to give up. Okay?

Rapunzel bit her lip as she could hear the hurt in his voice.

How could she.

* * *

Eugene frowned and shook his head.

How could he.

He watched the door quietly, hearing her soft cries.

He sighed as he walked away slowly. Not taking his sight away from the door.

What was he doing?

This wasn't like him, giving up so easily.

That was what quitters do.

And with years of experience Eugene knew that he was not a quitter.

So why was he leaving her alone?

He promised that he would be there for her no matter what.

What so different now?

Was he turning into a coward?

A wimp?

A loser?

And that's when Eugene snapped.

He turned around and ran back towards the ladies room.

He flew inside ignoring the fact that men were prohibited from entering there.

Once he entered he ran near Rapunzel and gently grabbed her and pulled her to him.

Rapunzel, startled by Eugene's sudden actions, gasped and shook, hiding her face with her hands.

"Rapunzel I'm not playing around. Please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? Was it…"

"Eugene stop it! Just leave me alone. I want to be alone! I don't need your help. I don't want your help! Just please leave me alone. It's just stupid! Im stupid!" She yelled crying.

Eugene frowned and gently tried to remove her hands that were shielding her face.

"No don't say that. That isn't true. You are not stupid and I am not leaving you alone Blondie. Now please stop it. Your worrying me." Eugene said as he held her hands.

Rapunzel shook he head.

"No but I am stupid. I'm stupid, and ugly, and….and rude….and…" Rapunzel sighed.

She sniffed and looked away from Eugene.

"And Im the ugly duckling." she whispered.

Eugene squeezed her hands as he arched an eyebrow.

"A what?" he asked softly.

Rapunzel wiped a tear.

"Im an ugly duckling. A misunderstood outcast who will live and die unloved and alone like at the end of the story." she said as she let the tears she was trying to hold fall.

Eugene bit his lip in confusion.

"Rapunzel, what happened at the end of the story again?"

Rapunzel sniffed and sighed.

"At the end the ugly duckling grows old, dies, and never falls in love." she said as she continued to cry.

Eugene opened his mouth confused, but before he spoke, he shut it just as fast as he opened it.

He frowned.

Gothel.

This was all her fault.

He knew that Rapunzel only had three books during her life at the tower.

And he sort of thought that maybe Gothel would have redone the books and changed it to her liking in order to keep Rapunzel from being inspired from it and cause some danger to her plan.

But totally messing up with the ending of a book and giving it the wrong message like the ugly duckling?

Now that was just wrong.

"Rapunzel." Eugene said lovingly as he held her close.

"Do you want me to tell you what really happened to the ugly duckling?"

Rapunzel laid her head on Eugene's shoulder and wiped her tears.

"Isn't that what really happens to him?" she asked quietly.

Eugene looked at her and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

"No." he breathed as he watched her.

"Can you…tell me what happened?" she asked softly as she held his hand.

Eugene nodded and began to tell the true classic story of the ugly duckling she was deprived of from Gothel.

Eugene told the story with as much emotion and gestures as he would if he was telling a Flynn Rider story.

Although the ugly duckling didn't have as much action or awe-struck moments as the rider stories had, it was still a classic.

And yes, even the dashing Eugene Fitzherbert liked it

As he told the story, Eugene would catch glances at Rapunzel and see how interested and absorbed in the story she was. He would feel his heart beating quicker at how beautiful she looked.

And that's another thing he loved about her.

She was real and never took anything for granted. She was always so interested at ever tiny detail. And Eugene couldn't help but smile wide and think how lucky he was to have someone so special and loving and beautiful as her.

"And at the end, the ugly duckling grew up to be a handsome, one of a kind swan with a beautiful family, proving everyone else wrong. And he lived happily ever after. The end." Eugene said as he stroked Rapunzel's hair.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Is that what really happened?" she asked.

Eugene nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Every one has happily ever after. You just have to try and never give up no matter what anyone says." Eugene said as he got up.

"And even if the story didn't end that way, You would never be the ugly duckling."

"Why not?" she asked as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Because," Eugene started as he kneeled down and cupped her face.

"You said that the duckling grew up to be unloved and lonely. But for you its not true because... I love you." Eugene said as he gave a soft inoccent smile.

Rapunzel looked up at him and gave a watery smile.

"Thank you." she said, the love evident in her voice.

Eugene smiled wide. Relived to see that she was happy again.

He gave her his hand and lifted her up so that she could stand.

Rapunzel, once standing next to Eugene, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss.

Eugene was at first startled at the unexpected kiss. But then he slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes taking it all in.

The loving couple were so indulged in their moment that they had not noticed the door opening.

* * *

Belle walked into the ladies room humming the tune of "Beauty and the Beast". But just as she was about to enter a stall, she noticed Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Oh my god!" she yelled as she stood wide eyed.

Eugene and Rapunzel broke apart quickly and starred at Belle.

Rapunzel's eyes widen in fear.

"Oh gosh. Oh Belle, no please don't…."

"MAN IN THE LADIES ROOM! MAN IN THE LADIES ROOM!" she yelled as she flew out of the bathroom.

Eugene slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Again? Geez what luck do we have brownie mix?" he said as he sighed.

Rapunzel gulped and looked at Eugene wide eyed.

"Oh no."

Oh boy…..yeah I pretty much agree with Eugene here. What luck they have:D I know, I know, I interrupted yet another moment for Eugene and Rapunzel but I mean I just find it cute and funny. Plus its for a reason:) Again I would like to apologize for taking so long on updating but i've been so busy and I had trouble writting this chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews:D Everytime I see one I just explode with appreciation and happyness!:D I promise you that the next chap will come alot sooner than this one did and again I apologize:) Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it:D Remember to review please!:) Bye!:D


	4. To be a pRiNcEsS you can't be guilty

I know its been like….. too long to remember since I updated and I apologize and I know that I apologized several times already but life decided to make updating difficult for me. I really don't feel like writing a huge paragraph so all Im going to say is that I hope you enjoy it:) Oh and I don't own Tangled.

Is that it? Yeah I guess it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Will the defendants please step up."

Rapunzel and Eugene stepped forward squeezing each others hands all the way.

"May the witness of this foul event please stand and state…umm….what you saw."

Belle stood up from the rows and walked to the opposite side where Rapunzel and Eugene were. She quickly glared at Rapunzel and then took a seat next to the judge who happened to be one of the fellow princesses, Snow White.

"Well I was walking over to the bathroom to powder my nose. I was happily humming a song when I noticed that I wasn't alone and neither was her!" Belle said as she pointed an accusing finger at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel gulped as she heard the gasps from the jury. Eugene noticed and stroked her hand with his thumb signaling that everything was going to be ok. Although he himself wasn't so sure.

"Explain." Snow White stated, interested at where this story was going.

"When I entered the bathroom I saw Rapunzel with that…garbage man over there…."

Eugene growled and if it wasn't for the fact that Rapunzel was restricting him and that Belle was a female, he would have attacked her and land a punch fit for a prince.

"…locking lips and performing PDA!" Belle stated as she swooned and pretended to faint.

The court full of princesses gasped while the only sound emitting from the princes was a yawn.

"Public display of affection? But we were in the bathroom!" Eugene called out annoyed.

"Actually its princess display of affection. It's a totally different thing. You got to read the rules." Belle said as she frowned.

Eugene rolled his eyes tired of this scene. He looked down at Rapunzel and saw that she was feeling the exact opposite. He could sense the fear and anger flowing through her. But he also felt like she was feeling something else. Something like regret. But for what? For coming here? For kissing him? For coming here with him? Or worse, for marrying him? Eugene flinched as he felt his heart slowly break.

She wouldn't regret that would she? No she loves him. He loves her. They love each other and they're married. That should reassure Eugene that she does not what so ever regret being involved with him.

But yet why is he so hesitant to believe that? And why is he even thinking this? This is seriously off topic!

"Very well. Belle you may now return to your place."

Belle noded and exaggeratedly fanned herself with her hand.

"Rapunzel." Snow White sneered as she turned to the couple.

"Its your turn to tell the story."

Rapunzel looked up at Eugene nervously. He gave her a small smile and made a hand gesture signaling her to go. She nervously smiled back and walked towards the chair next to Snow White.

Snow White cleared her throat and looked down at Rapunzel.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell you side of the story." Snow White stated annoyed.

Rapunzel bit her lip and breathed in deeply.

"…."

Wait! What was she going to say? I felt completely destroyed by what you girls said about me and decided to curl myself up into a ball in the bathroom and cry it all out until my beautiful husband came to see what was going on and barged into ladies room when I refused to go out and then he told me the real version of the ugly duckling and we got caught up in the moment and kissed cause that's what people who love each other do.

No that's ridiculously. She would never say that.

Snow White arched an eyebrow annoyed at Rapunzel's closed mouth.

"What? Cats got your tongue? I don't have time for this. You should be ashamed of yourself. Wasting our time like this. We all have lives and activities to attend to Rapunzel. And I find it selfish that when we all gather here to help you, you just keep quite and ignore our attempts. Wow what a princess you…."

"Im guilty."

The court gasped at Rapunzel's answer. Chattering could be heard from the jury of princesses and princes while Eugene stood there shocked.

Snow White frowned and pounded her gavel.

"Silence!" she then turned back to Rapunzel.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have anything to say. Im guilty." Rapunzel said as she looked down.

Snow white scrunched her face up in confusion. She scanned the court only to see the princesses just as confused as she was. Rapunzel gave up just like that? No fight? No argument? Not even a fit?

"Ugh…..very well then. Rapunzel…"

"Fitzherbert. Rapunzel Fitzherbert."

"Fitzherbert?" Aladdin called out confused.

Eugene cringed.

Oh no.

"Princess, I don't want to sound rude but his name is not Fitzherbert. Its Rider. Flynn Rider." John said as he stood up.

"You are married to him right?" Eric asked.

Rapunzel looked at them frazzled.

"Yes of course I am! But he…"

"Wow poor thing. She doesn't even know her own husbands name." Cinderella said with fake sympathy.

Several laughs erupted from the court. Even Snow White joined the giggle fest. Eugene looked at Rapunzel and felt his heart break once again when he saw a small tear trickle down her cheek.

"Listen Blondie I…"

"Blondie? Who's Blondie?" Mulan asked as she over heard Eugene.

"Rapunzel is a brunette. Why would you call her Blondie?" Jasmine asked.

"Confused much?" Belle stated.

"More like insane. Is this a joke or something? Seriously. Or are you both really that brainless?" Prince said as he gained several laughs.

Eugene turned towards Prince and growled. He jumped to the row where he was seated and attacked him. He landed several punches on his already bruised up nose causing the prince to wail and wave his hands trying to pry Eugene off of him.

Rapunzel gasped at the scene in front of her.

She never saw Eugene so violent. Even during their adventure when they were cornered by thugs and palace guards. And it scarred her to see him this way.

"EUGENE STOP!"

The whole court turned silent and still. Eugene dropped prince and turned to Rapunzel. He starred at her weary emerald eyes stained with tears and bit his lip realizing what he's done.

"Rapunzel Im….."

"Save it Eugene. Or should I say Flynn?"

Eugene swallowed sadly looking down at his feet. Rapunzel then turned towards Snow White and scoffed sadly running out of the court room.

The court stayed quiet for several minutes.

Shifting uncomfortably Tiana stood up.

"Anyone wants some beignets?" she offered wearily.

* * *

Rapunzel ran once again all around the castle. The bathroom was no option because that would be the first place where Eugene will go to find her. Instead she explored the whole castle until she saw a familiar face.

"Prince?" Rapunzel asked as she opened the door.

Prince looked up startled. He was in the infirmary laying in a bed groaning. He took one look at Rapunzel and started to shriek.

"Don't come any closer! Get that animal husband of yours away from me!" he yelled scrambling to get away.

"No! No! Im not here to hurt you! And neither is my husband. He's still at the court room…I think." Rapunzel said as she tried to gain prince's trust.

Prince stopped scrambling and starred at Rapunzel in shock.

"Really?"

Rapunzel nodded. Prince sighed a sigh of relief and sat up on the bed.

"Well then come in." he said as he patted the side of the bed next to him.

Rapunzel gave him a small smile and sat down.

"Sooo…Rapunzel…"

"Listen Prince, I just would like to apologize for what my husband has done to you. It was uncalled for and barbaric." Rapunzel said sadly.

"No Rapunzel its ok. It wasn't your fault. You can't control his actions. It just goes to show that not everyone can be a prince."

Rapunzel flinched.

"Ugh….. Do you need some help with your.." Rapunzel said referring to Prince's broken nose hidden under another pink band aid.

"No its…alright thank you." Prince said as he started to turn away.

Rapunzel bit her lip.

"You know, I use to have the power to heal. If I still could I would have cleared up your nose in no time." Rapunzel said.

Prince arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Really? And how on earth could you…."

Prince suddenly spotted Eugene walking towards the infirmary. His eyes widened in realization at a possible act of revenge.

He looked at Rapunzel and smiled.

"Well could you maybe demonstrate to me how would you do it if you still had the ability?"

Rapunzel cocked her head in thought.

"Ugh…ok. I guess I could do that." she said with a smile.

She cupped one hand to princes face and gently pressed the other to his nose pretending she was holding a lock of her old magical golden hair.

But before she could begin the incantation, Prince shoved her closer to him and forcefully trapped her lips onto his.

What poor naïve Rapunzel didn't know was that Eugene was standing right at the door witnessing it all.

Rapunzel was to shock to break the kiss. This was so confusing to her. The only person she ever kissed was Eugene. And she was married to him which meant she couldn't be with anybody else. And she didn't want to be. So why was Prince kissing her?

Rapunzel than recoiled and broke the kiss. She turned towards the door and gasped as she saw Eugene standing there.

"Eu-Eugene? It-its not what it looks like!"

"Whatever brownie mix." Eugene said as he walked away.

Rapunzel didn't even turn back to look at Prince as she flew outside towards Eugene.

"Eugene please wait!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

Eugene turned around furious. Rapunzel flinched but did not let go.

"Wait for what Rapunzel? If you don't want me here anymore just say it! You don't have to put on this whole charade!"

"No Eugene please its not that its…"

"Please stop. I got it. Loud and clear. You know I actually thought that for once in my life I would get what I wanted. I would get what I desired the most in the world. You made me the happiest man alive when you told me that you loved me and when you said that you wouldn't kiss anybody else but me and would stick with me no matter if some pretty boy prince with money, a family, and a good reputation came along. But I guess I was foolish to believe that a thief or ex-thief or whatever I am would fit with you. You deserve better. And clearly Im not it. Goodbye Blon…Rapunzel."

And with that Eugene let go of Rapunzel's hand and walked away leaving the poor princess to collapse to the floor in sobs.


	5. To be a tErRiBlE pRiNcEsS

And here it is! Wow...i really suck at updating dont I? Oh well at least its here now. But before we start I'd just like to say ThAnK YoU so much for reading this story and adding it to your faves and alert list and reviewing. I really, really apreciate it. And so for that you all get a hug from pascal!:D Again! Yay! I also noticed that I make ALOT of mistakes on my writting. Such as spelling, grammer, etc. And I get so mad cause I find the mistakes later on when people tell me (by the way thank you for telling me). So im sorry for any mistakes. Im trying to imporve but for now just bear with me please. Anyways on with the story. **Warning**, Rapunzel might seem a bit OOC and this chapter might seem...odd... but it is needed for the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy it:)

**I DO NOT OWN TANGLED OR ANYTHING RELATED TO DISNEY. IF I DID I'D PROBABBLY BE DANCING AND SINGING WITH JOY INSTEAD OF** writing...in here.

Enjoy!

* * *

He left.

He left.

He left.

That was all poor Rapunzel could think about as she lay on the castle floor balling her eyes out.

_Eugene._

_Eugene. _

_Eugene._

He left.

He left.

He left.

Just like that he let go of her hand and left her. Just like that.

_Eugene._

_Eugene. _

_Eugene._

He left.

He left.

He left.

_**Just.**_

_**Like.**_

_**That.**_

She sobbed, hiding her face with her hands.

Suddenly, as if it were a dream, Snow White and the other princesses appeared in front of her. She expected them to tease and taunt her, yelling out childish remarks like "He left you! He left you! Ha Ha Ha!" But instead they kneeled down to her and each formed a circle around her. Snow White placed a hand on her shoulder and explained how selfish and horrible they were. Belle bit her lip and apologized for the whole bathroom scene she started. She didn't mean it. She was just jealous. And the rest apologized for the names and hurtful words. What she wanted to be called was her decision, Blondie or Brunie was not their concern. And as if it were a dream, Eugene rushed in on Maximus with Pascal perched on his shoulder and the butler right behind him yelling out the rules of the castle, number one being no horses allowed inside. He jumped off of Maximus and ran to where Rapunzel sat. He scooped her up in his arms and declared his love for her and an apology for his leaving. Rapunzel cried into his chest and held him tightly as if it were all a dream.

Because it was, in fact, a dream.

No circle of sorry princesses surrounding her and no beloved Eugene with her greatest friends Maximus and Pascal celebrating over being reunited. Just her all alone weeping and longing for a friend. A friend that she will never find in this stupid castle because the only residents here are a bunch of bratty, disrespectful, selfish, low life, royal jerks!

Rapunzel gasped.

How could she?

_How could she not?_

But that was mean.

_They were mean._

But…..

_I win._

Rapunzel contemplated whether she was insane for fighting with herself or if it was just the fact that she had no one to talk or explain her crisis to. Is she as insane as the other princesses and even princes say?

Flashbacks of the day's events replayed in her mind.

Feeling nervous and scarred when she first arrived to the castle.

Meeting the princesses, who at the time were acting sweet.

Being embarrassed and feeling self-conscious when they did her "examination".

Hiding in the bathroom feeling horrible about herself.

Being told the **real **story of the ugly duckling after 18 years.

Being forced on trial for kissing Eugene in the ladies room.

Seeing Eugene attack a prince in a freighting matter in front of her.

Being questioned and insulted about her relationship with her husband.

And being forced to kiss a spoiled prince with a pink band aid, causing the love of her life to walk out on her and think that she is the one to blame.

And that all occurred in 1 day! Imagine what other terrible events could happen in a week! What would consist of it? More name calling? More put downs? More insults? More drama?

**No.**

No more of any of that.

Rapunzel wiped the tears out of her eyes and stood up.

They want a terrible princess? They're getting a terrible princess.

* * *

It was as if the world was against him once again.

He walked out heart broken and determined to get out of this place when he stepped outside and felt the rain pouring on him.

He sighed.

And how exactly was he planning on returning home? By foot?

Funny.

So he entered the dreaded castle once again to ask the butler for a horse he could borrow from the stables outside. But of course the butler, along with the world, was against him too. He declined his request for a horse and explained to him that in no way could he nor Rapunzel nor anyone else for that matter leave the castle until the celebration was officially over. He said it was some rules that came with the job but Eugene knew that regardless the butler wouldn't let him leave because he obviously disliked him and wanted to watch him suffer.

Well he succeeded.

And now here he was, Eugene Fitzherbert, soaked and forced to stay in some stupid castle that he wanted to get out off. And if that wasn't terrible enough, it was dinner time and he was invited to join the "royal line of jerks" at the grand dining room for the welcoming feast. And again, he had no choice.

After drying up in the bathroom, he entered the dining room. The first thing that caught his eye was the dog himself: Prince.

He growled as he caught the surprised look on prince's face. The moron probably thought he left for good. Well jokes on him. He looked around for a seat and saw that there were only two chairs left. He sighed. The chairs were right next to each other in the middle of the long table. It was reserved for Rapunzel and him. And though he usually loved seating next to Rapunzel, he just didn't feel like seeing her right now after what just happened. But once again (and he was getting extremely tired of it) he had no choice.

He grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the table and slumped in his chair, ignoring the chitter-chatter of the many puffy dressed individuals around him. But when he reluctantly looked up to see what was going on, something grabbed his attention. Scratch that, everyone's attention.

* * *

"Good evening everyone!" said a cheery voice.

All the members at table stared at the young girl with wide eyes and opened mouths.

There was Rapunzel, entering the dining room with a bright smile.

Nothing unusual right?

Let me revise that. There was Rapunzel, entering the dining room with a bright smile, dirt and rips all over her dress, twigs and leaves on her choppy locks, and best of all, no shoes.

She twirled over to the long table with a huge grin on her face until she came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened as she saw Eugene seating next to the only chair left. She gave a slight gasped as she felt a whole rush of emoctions overcome her. She was ecstatic that Eugene was still here, but was confused because she thought he left. She was so glad that she didn't have to face this on her own, but was worried about what Eugene might think.

She quickly disregarded the thoughts and regained her composure. She changed back into a very large (and rather creepy) smile and skipped over to her seat. The princes and princesses watched her in shock. The only sound emitting from all of them was the sound of a cough and the clearing of a throat. Rapunzel ignored their looks and hopped on her seat. She giggled as she folded her arms on the table.

"What are you guys staring at?" she asked in a bubbly tone.

When no one replied, Rapunzel laughed once again and rested her feet on the table.

"You guys are funny! HAHA!" she laughed loudly as she pointed and pulled her head back.

Eugene starred at Rapunzel in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the voices of many servants in black vests and bow ties and the clanging sound of silver trays. Each servant placed a silver tray in front of each of the Disney Royals at the same time. They grabbed the top handle of the tray and announced a "Bon appetite" before they opened it, revealing their dinner for the night.

The guests thanked the servants and returned to their dinner.

Today's special: Fresh lobster with butter on the side.

And to Rapunzel's delight, it still had the head, claws, and everything.

"Oh how delicious!" Aurora stated happily.

"Simple divine." Belle agreed as she nodded with a smile.

"THE LOBSTER MOBSTER!" Ariel screeched as she stared intently at the lobster on her plate.

One of the servants quickly took Ariel's tray away while another brought a new one and set it in front of her. He opened it and revealed a tasty looking chicken with a lemon slide on top. Ariel sighed with relief and thanked the waiter once again. She then grabbed her utensils and quietly said "He deserved it" and began to cut her chicken.

The princes and princesses also began to eat. They each grabbed their napkins and tucked it in their collars so that it was hanging in front of them to prevent an unfortunate stain on their outfits. Even Eugene did so. It was something that he learned from one of his classes at the castle. But Rapunzel? She decided it was much more fun to play with her food instead of eating it.

"Wow will you look at the size of that!" she yelled in astonishment as she gawked at the lobster.

The guests in the table stopped chewing and stared at Rapunzel.

"Gosh it must have been the king or something." she said in amazement.

She then proceeded to grabbing the lobster and waving it around like a 4 year old would.

"Ha! Look its dancing! La Di Do La Di Da." She sung as she held it by its claws and made it move.

Eugene's eyes widened once again and as did all of the other members. Even Snow White chocked on her bite as she watched Rapunzel and her "dancing" lobster. But Ariel, on the other hand, clapped and giggled along with Rapunzel.

"A dancing lobster that's funny!" she giggled as she grabbed her dinglehopper and started to brush her hair with it.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in interest. She put her lobster on Eugene's lap and grabbed her unused fork. Eugene just starred at the lobster and frowned in confusion and disgust. She placed it in a position where it looked as if the fellow sea critter was staring at him and it was creeping him out. Rapunzel joined Ariel in the activity of brushing her hair with a fork. The two girls giggled excitedly as they used their dinglehoppers. The rest of the table just stared at them as if they were insane.

"Oh no. She caught_** it**_." Cinderella mumbled.

Eugene raised his eye brow. "Caught what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Belle asked softly.

Eugene frowned. "If it was would I be asking?" he snapped irritated.

Belle gulped. "She caught her…..**craziness**."

The princesses shrieked in fear.

Eugene banged his fist on the table. "Her what?"

"Her craziness!" Belle yelled louder causing Rapunzel and Ariel to stop.

"Are you joking?" Eugene growled.

"This is no joke. This has happened many times to my people. It is very unfortunate but true. She has gone Mad." Pocahontas stated.

Rapunzel dropped her fork and gasped.

Eugene picked up Rapunzel's fork and turned to her.

"Rapunzel you are not Mad. You're perfectly fine. If anything, _THEY_ are the ones who are Mad." he said, referring to the other members.

They all gasped. Snow White growled and pointed a threatening finger to Eugene while he glared at her.

"Why you….."

"No Eugene." Rapunzel said, interrupting Snow White.

"They're right. I'm completely bonkers. I've caught it, you know. The…thing." Rapunzel said.

The guests all stared at the two, intrigued by what Rapunzel was going to say.

"What thing?" Jasmine asked in curiosity.

"Rapunzel what…"

"It's okay Eugene. We've got to tell them some time." Rapunzel said.

"Tell us what? What's the thing?" Mulan asked.

Rapunzel breathed in.

"Well of course you all know that my kingdom stinks and that I have hobos for parents. So since my kingdom stinks, there is a this thing going around…...almost like a sickness…..do you know what it's called?" Rapunzel said in a tone that grabbed their attention.

All the princes and princesses (except for Eugene, who was very confused and had no idea what she was talking about) shook their heads and leaned closer, awaiting Rapunzel's answer.

"Its...called...…LOBSTER FEVER!" Rapunzel yelled, grabbing Eugene's lobster and throwing it at Snow White.

Snow White yelped and in a panic threw the lobster which landed on Cinderella's hair. Cinderella gasped and glared, looking up at the lobster on her head. She grabbed the lobster on her plate and the one on her hair and threw it at Tiana and Ariel who were seating in front of her at the end of the table. The impact of the lobster caused Ariel to fall backwards on her chair and Tiana's eyes widened as she ducked, causing the red lobster to fly off to the wall. She blinked several times and then glared at Cinderella.

"Oh, it's on." she said as she smirked.

Tiana grabbed her lobster and tore off its claw. She opened the claw and then threw it directly to Cinderella. Cinderella watched in horror as the claw flew towards her and shut closed on her nose. She yelped loudly and jumped off from her seat, running around in a circle yelling "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Phillip laughed as he watched Cinderella run frantically around the dining room with a lobster claw hanging from her nose. Prince Charming frowned and turned to Phillip. He then grabbed his glass of ice cold water and poured it down his shirt. Phillip screamed and stood up twitching and squealing as he clawed at his shirt trying to get the ice out. Prince Charming sat back down and crossed his arms.

"That's what you get for making fun of my wife." he mumbled.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the ordeal. Soon every prince and princess were throwing their dinner at each other. Lobsters were flying in the air, water was being splashed at one another, and dinglehoppers were being used as defense weapons. She smiled as she watched Shang and Aladdin use their lobsters as swords and started fighting each other with them. But she was brought back to reality when she felt a hand on hers. She slowly turned to see Eugene with a confused yet worried look on his face. She sighed and looked down. He squeezed her hand, causing her to look up once again. He slightly tilted his head to the side signaling them to leave the room. She hesitated, but then nodded and walked out of the dining room with Eugene avoiding the flying lobsters and dinglehoppers.

* * *

Thats all Folks! I hope you liked it and please review! Please, please, please! Do it for Pascal...he gave you a hug remember:) Till the next chap, bye bye:D


End file.
